Embodiments of the present invention relate to security. Few human needs are as fundamental and timeless as personal safety and security . . . and few have been more explosively changed by the proliferation of smart phones and the recent realization of device “connectedness” technologies. Witness the rise of remote access keyless locks, Internet-ready multi-sensor security systems, and even “smart home” automation and awareness hubs . . . it's an old itch with a new scratch.
But these advances are centered around the home and people are not . . . people are in motion . . . people travel . . . and whether to a local office or a distant city, whether on business or on pleasure, whether for just the day or many weeks, risk travels with them . . . risk of theft in-transit, risk of intrusion on-site, risk of undetected catastrophe . . . and far from the security of home.
For the foregoing reasons, it would be desirable to provide a mobile device, system and method that is easy to use. It would be desirable to provide a fully self-contained, compact, multi-sensor security system designed specifically for security on the move. It would be even more desirable to provide supplemental awareness of specific security risks (motion, smoke/CO, sound, light, and the like and inform the user via ALERTs (text/e-mail), ALARMs (audio), both or through some other means.